Driftwood
by sexdrugsrocknroll-and-books
Summary: Alice Trenton. Seer. Can she save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah this is my first Harry Potter attempt. I didn't want to ruin Rowling's brilliant story but I couldn't stop daydreaming about the bloody books and so, here is my newest fanfiction. There will be an OC. There will be changes to the story. Maybe. It's set starting in the summer after the Triwizard Tournament – so follows the Order of the Phoenix, onwards! I'm sorry to Cedric-lovers, I just felt like Cedric's death, although unnecessary to Voldemort's return really, is kind of essential for most of Harry's angst in the book. I'm sorry if anyone gets offended by changes to plot, but it isn't going to follow word-for-word – otherwise I'd just copy and paste the real novel and be charged with copyright! Anywho… here it is! Enjoy! PLEASE. **

**(Also for anyone wondering – when I say Freshwater West, that's actually where the cottage is set in the film! I'd know, I saw the thing being built!)**

8th August 1995

_She felt flashes behind her eyes. She was… something._

_What was she?_

_Dead._

_That was the word. _

_Her mouth curved into a smile. There was nothing and there was everything surrounding her, engulfing her. She floated and stayed still in nothingness. Whispering echoed through her ears. _

_It was time, her mind told her. Death. Everything began clicking together, snapping shut and retying. _

_She opened her eyes and stared at the man beside her. He was falling in, next to her. Through the stone arch. Towards her. He shouted but she couldn't hear. She couldn't see his face. _

Alice's eyes opened and she sat up suddenly, heart racing, looking around frantically as she caught her breath back. She relaxed, reminding herself it was just another vision and that she was safely tucked away in her bedroom. If she focused hard enough she heard waves crashing outside her window. "Well," she noted, brightly, "that one was a bit odd."

She brushed her hand over the large quilt that she'd all but strangled in her sleep. The material was a patchwork of sea green, sky blue and white squares with different patterns on each one. It reminded her of beach days from her younger years, when she would scream and laugh with her aunt over freezing cold water and itchy sand storms. The weather always ended up bitingly cold but still beautiful, with open sunny skies. Alice loved it.

Her room was the same as always, cheerful and in complete chaos. There were photos and paintings on every surface of the white-washed walls, some Muggle, some magic. The floorboards were stripped, with a lovely white fluffy rug covering a portion of them to keep her toes warm when she stood up.

She did this, stretching and grinning at the sun outside, before heading over, passed the window seat, to the far side of the room. A wooden vanity table stood grandly across the room, with coloured sand jars, a disarray of scented candles, and another photo frame upon it, next to the mirror, that showed her aunt and herself waving – she was gap toothed and sunburnt – it was her favourite one of them. Then the next wall was completely covered in uneven blue shelves, stacked with book upon book.

Reading was essential, in her life. She loved to just sit under the stars, wrapped in her quilt, reading, with toes in the sand. It was… beyond peaceful.

There were freshly picked daisies in an old washed-out milk bottle sitting languidly under the sun, on her window seat. She loved that seat. The view was spectacular; Freshwater West beach stretching on for miles.

Then there was the large, wooden wardrobe, stuffed with clothes, and a CD player she had charmed to work on magic, as the electric one would always fizzle out whenever she used her wand. It was surrounded by high, precariously stacked, CD's that were a mix of hers and her aunt's.

She flipped the lid of the player, picking her favourite mixed CD from an old boyfriend, and sighed happily when she heard Blondie's 'Atomic'. It really was a bloody brilliant song.

Singing badly along to Debby Harry, she hurriedly dressed into some denim shorts, a white baggy t-shirt and a pair of grey, roughened trainers. After running out to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, washing her face and sighing at her bedhead before leaving it to fall in messy, tangled waves – beach winds ended up messing it up anyway – she popped back into her room just as a Kinks song came on.

"Girl, I want to be with you, all of the time, all day and all of the night!" Twirling around, Alice added a spritz of her aunt's perfume with a sad smile and, grabbing her bag and wand from the floor, she jogged out to the front door and left for the day.

As she walked out of the cottage's wards, she looked up at Shell Cottage – the only other building for miles – and grinned when she spotted a familiar orange head at the front door. They'd become friends when she, at eleven, was practising the Wingardium Leviosa spell in the garden with a shell and he'd run over:

"_Oi! Stop, or you'll get in trouble!" _

_She heard the shout and glanced over her shoulder at the newly bought Shell Cottage where a ginger teenager was running over. "Why?" She asked, curious. _

_After panting for a few seconds, the teen stood up straight, looking stern but friendly, "You're not old enough to do magic outside of school legally, that's why."_

_She grinned, cheekily, revealing a missing front tooth. "I have a special license 'cos I get home-schooled, doofus."_

_It was September, and Alice had only been eleven for a month before she'd all but forced her aunt to teach her every spell a first year could manage. _

_The boy made a sound of understanding before mock-frowning, "Did you just call me a 'doofus'? Merlin, what kinda name is that?" _

_She giggled. "Yours, doofus."_

"_Actually," he grinned, sticking out a hand and laughing, "the name's William Weasley. But you can call me Bill! I'm your sort of new neighbour."_

_She looked at him, gauging his friendly demeanour, odd fang earring, and ponytail, before sighing as if in exasperation – well as much exasperation as an eleven-year-old could manage – before shaking it._

"_I'm Alice Trenton. Nice to meet you, Bill."_

Ever since that meeting, they'd seen each other often. He would help her with her magic, acting as an older brother when she introduced various boyfriends, and giving her advice about everything from a new recipe she'd invented to wanting a pet thestral. He'd been solemn on the last one, knowing she, a young, innocent girl, could see them after watching her father die at three years old. She shook herself out of memories of flames, the tugging feeling of a Portkey and her aunt's surprised face at the sight of a crying toddler.

"Hey Bill," she said, smiling at her sort-of neighbour. Bill didn't exactly live in Shell Cottage on the next dune over, but he had told her when they met he came there for some peace from his mother, after buying it from his Aunt Muriel straight after Hogwarts with money he'd earned in a part-time job, stating that, even if he visited the Burrow more, he had still wanted a place of his own. She saw him basically every summer.

His ginger pony-tailed head popped up as she walked past, grinning. "Alice! I was just about to come over for some of that Muggle beer you stashed from your birthday party last week. You're not going are you?" He pouted, a little and she wrinkled her nose at how weird it looked on his face.

Alice registered what he'd asked her and gave an incredulous look. "Its eleven o'clock in the morning!"

"Just been at the Burrow."

"Ah. That would explain it." Alice, despite being so close with Bill, had never actually met the Weasley matriarch, or any of Bill's family. Bill had attempted to get her to meet them but she didn't like meeting new people. It always ended in disaster. It was the reason she'd had her aunt Katie as a tutor rather than attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like everybody else. Bill was, luckily, an exception to her disastrous meetings with new people. However, she'd heard enough stories of his family to have a rough idea of what they were all like.

"Yeah. So, beer?"

"Bill, its summer. Why would I _still_ have that stuff?"

"Because you've only been of age a week and it was about four crates worth?"

She raised an eyebrow, before smiling slyly, "And?"

Bill gasped in mock-horror, "Alice Trenton! You are a young teen witch! You've only just turned seventeen and hear you are, turning into an alcoholic! I don't know where you get these ideas from, you know."

"You," she answered, remembering he'd all but forced her to have a beer. Some of her older friends from the nearest town had brought it with them to the party and ended up leaving it at her house as an 'extra birthday gift'. "Do you think it's odd that we're best friends, but you're like as old as Merlin, and I'm only seventeen?"

"Uh, no. Mainly because I'm _only_ twenty-five. Honestly."

"Twenty-six soon!"

"Ah, don't remind me. Makes me feel old."

"Yeah, but I think I'm still a bit more mature than you, I'm afraid."

"Probably," he agreed with a sigh, before smiling again, "So what _are_ you doing?"

She looked up – and up and up, he was far too tall to be normal – and grinned cheekily, "Well, I don't know. What am I doing?"

Bill chuckled, before throwing an arm over her shoulder, steering him towards Shell Cottage he'd just unlocked, "Well, you're going to stay for a bit and tell your best friend how you've been since he last saw you. Which was-"

"About a week ago, at my birthday, I know. Merlin, alright, alright, I'll come in for a while. I guess you're just hard to say no to sometimes." She stared pointedly at the arm forcing her into the kitchen and he grinned, before releasing her. "Anyway, I have a lot to tell you. A whole cauldron full'a crap."

"You have a wonderful way with words."

They both laughed and Alice sat as Bill handed her a butterbeer from the fridge – the only thing he kept stocked. Glancing over at him, Alice felt a warmth she hadn't felt since her aunt had passed away; despite often not seeing him, due to his work in Egypt and being at the Burrow, they still kept up their friendship, mainly through letters and the odd patronus. She'd missed him.

She remembered her aunt's funeral a few months ago, at the start of summer. It had only been the two of them and Luna Lovegood. She'd cried and held her two best friend's hands – despite how odd it was that they were all different ages – and then they'd all gone to the beach and sat, talking about her wonderful guardian, under the stars. Bill had been there through everything: the funeral, becoming a ward of the Ministry for the few months until she was seventeen, her decision to continue living at Rose Cottage alone, and finally, what she needed to talk to him about now.

Sighing, she knew this conversation was going to be a bit tense. She cleared her throat. "So, I got the answer from Dumbledore."

Bill sat up straight, eager, "And?"

"I'm in!" she grinned, happily.

The unspoken revolved around Dumbledore's group, the Order of the Phoenix. After the horrific events of only a few months ago, with the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore had re-established the Order and began scouting for members, including her. Not only had Bill recommended her joining, Dumbledore had personally asked for her, too. She'd only just began coping with her aunt's death when he arrived to ask her, and she'd been eager to fight and show everyone that she was able to make it alone.

Despite only recently turning seventeen, Alice had brilliant power over her wand-work and was very intelligent. Aunt Katie had taught her everything she knew and Alice always maintained top grades on the assignments set for her, as well as learning a few extra defence spells that the Hogwarts curriculum didn't offer. Her Aunt Katie had a mastery in Defence against the Dark Arts and decided to become her tutor as well as her guardian due to some unfortunate traits of Alice that made it difficult for her to be around lots of people like in Hogwarts. So, Alice had been living at Rose Cottage for near enough fourteen years, learning and studying, preparing herself.

Unfortunately, her aunt had passed on in the spring from a heart attack, meaning her lessons obviously couldn't continue. Luckily, however, Alice wasn't stupid. She had mastered all of her NEWT spells, and essentially had a complete school experience under her belt due to her eagerness to learn everything. She had known for some time that she needed to make sure she was able as well as powerful.

Because there was another reason Dumbledore had picked her. The same reason she didn't attend Hogwarts. One only herself, Dumbledore, Bill and Luna Lovegood, knew about.

She was a Seer. It had happened ever since she was five. She'd been visiting Diagon Alley when she saw a vision playing out; her aunt had screamed as Alice fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain. If she had a vision while awake, it fell like she was being Crucioed, after all. All she'd seen was someone pushing her aunt to the ground as they ran past, ending up with her aunt breaking her wand-arm from the fall.

"Aunty, move!" She'd cried as soon as she was up, grabbing the very wrist she'd seen and pulling her. Seconds later, a wizard rushed past right where they'd been standing.

After describing the vision to her aunt, she'd been brought to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts and they'd told her – gently, leaving out most details - what was going on. She remembered her aunt Katherine telling her over the years, bits and pieces of the story slowly fitting together into a gruesome picture.

There had been a prophecy made before she was born, one of a seer, and apparently she'd fit the bill – they always knew she would become one eventually. They'd been alerted by Dumbledore, and so, Voldemort had hunted her, ruthlessly. She was, after all, a potential disaster in his eyes; her parents were both members of the original Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort was aware that her seeing abilities could easily aid the Light. Her Seeing abilities were different to the norm, after all. She only had visions about people that mattered to her, or those that would matter. It was why she wasn't around lots of people or they'd all but incapacitate her, if she befriended too many people. It was also a horrible skill; it hurt her, and made her feel incredibly guilty when someone was killed and she hadn't stopped it. Like Cedric; she hadn't known him or befriended him, and therefore hadn't seen that he would be murdered or that Voldemort would return. She remembered screaming in pain when he returned, as a vision blinded her, showing her Harry Potter and the Dark Lord in a graveyard. Afterwards she'd burst into tears, blubbering to her aunt about the whole thing.

Due to this skill, Voldemort had attempted to kill her. He had decided to murder a three-year-old who wouldn't have her first vision until she was five.

First, he managed to kill her mother, personally. Then her father and she were caught in a Fiendfyre attack at their hideout. And he would've got her. But she'd escaped to her aunt's following her father's death, with a portkey they'd attached as a necklace after finding out Voldemort was after her. Then, a few months later Voldemort had been killed by Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived and she was safe… but alone and grieving, with no one but her Aunt. Her father had been the only child of two muggles who died before she was born, and her mother's family consisted of only her muggleborn aunt.

But now, she needed to be involved in the world again, even if it meant an increase in painful visions. She was ready.

Suddenly, Bill hugged her with a grin on his face. "That's wonderful! Although I'm bloody terrified of the idea of you out there, I know you can do it. You're a helluva duellist after all."

"Beat you," she winked causing him to sulk before becoming serious again.

"So, do you know where headquarters are? I've been there ever since the Diggory boy's death," he sighed. "I've only come here to see you and grab some more stuff. No one knows about this beach other than us, anyway, so it's safe. Your aunt's and my wards cover the entire cliff line. Plus, I needed to get away. Mum's driving me barmy about a haircut," he rolled his eyes, fondly.

Nodding, Alice fingered the piece of paper stating the headquarters' address. "Yeah I know, I've got the address.

"So, when are you coming? You can finally meet my mother! She's heard so much about you, after all. She'll love it."

"I'll be there tonight," she confirmed. "Just going to visit Luna for a bit and then I'll be there. I know it isn't exactly safe, now that… now that he's returned. But he also has no clue what I look like. Plus I've changed my surname to Trenton since I was three. It's mum's maiden name. No one would recognise me or my name now. So I'm safe to go out in public." She smiled, weakly. It was all terrifying, but she was glad Bill was her best friend. He knew everything about her family and their deaths, so it was nice to be able to talk to him. She knew he was aware she was officially 'Alison Meadowes', but her aunt had insisted they change it, for safety. Thank Merlin they had been paranoid about Voldemort.

"Thank Merlin," Bill said, unknowingly echoing her thoughts. "Say hi to Luna for me, too." Bill grinned. He always found her friendship with Luna Lovegood funny but lovely at the same time. She was, after all, a very unique person. But he knew she understood Alice in ways he couldn't. Alice was sure Luna had some form of Seer in her, due to her unnaturally perceptive ways. It was sad that no one took her seriously, and Alice knew Luna loved her, and was unbelievably grateful to have an understanding friend, when she was bullied so much in school. Something that made Alice furious.

Deciding they needed to talk about something more upbeat, she grinned a toothy smile, causing him to shudder in worry. It was a Cheshire cat grin that screamed 'run away now' at him.

He knew her well.

"So," she asked, coyly, "how's Fleur?"

He sighed, "She's brilliant."

"Aw William," she ruffled his hair, "have you asked her on a date yet? Honestly, I don't know why you're so nervous. She's only a girl. A beautiful girl," she smiled, "but still a human being, just like everyone else."

Bill chuckled. It was one of the reasons he loved Alice so much; she only ever saw people by their minds and nothing else. She didn't blush over Bill – who was vain enough to know he was good-looking and often use it to his advantage – and she hadn't gawked at Fleur when she met Bill for lunch at Gringott's and found him sitting beside a beautiful, statuesque woman. Bill also loved the fact that she was one of the only people to actually _like_ Fleur, other than himself, and the Frenchwoman had expressed her delight at meeting her to Bill too.

Alice loved that Fleur said exactly what she thought, no regrets, and Fleur liked that _'Aleece'_ didn't act jealous of her beauty and treated her like a normal person. Although she had admitted she still liked being fawned over by others, it was nice to have a genuine friend for once.

"No, but I plan on asking her next time I'm working." He smiled dreamily, thinking of his new love interest. He snapped out of thoughts of Fleur when he noticed Alice mocking him, sighing dreamily and fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Oh shut up."

"Didn't say anything, _Beel_," she teased.

Bill groaned, rubbing his eyes, "Oh Merlin, just leave," he said, dramatically waving his hand at the door, "go visit Luna, you monster!"

Alice laughed, standing up, "Actually that's not a bad idea. I don't want to be late!"

She hopped over to Bill, kissed him on the cheek, ruffled his hair despite him slapping her hands away from it, and ran out shouting, "Farewell William!"

"See you tonight, weirdo!" Was the shouted reply as she closed the door. Laughing, she looked around at the lonely, beautiful coastline, before thinking of Luna's rook-shaped home and apparating away.

* * *

><p>"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," ran through her mind. She looked up, watching with undisguised awe as a house slowly stretched out between the gloomy buildings, as dark and foreboding as the others, with a small black grate at the front.<p>

Checking both ways for cars which would definitely hit her considering she had both a Disillusionment charm and Notice-Me-Not spell on her body, she headed forwards, shivering as she passed through the wards and up the steps and knocked on the door. She hopped from left to right foot, anxiously, hoping they'd hurry up. It was getting dark now and she was only dressed in shorts and a white t-shirt still so she was a bit chilly.

Dumbledore hadn't actually told her who'd be there and she'd come unaccompanied, so knocking seemed like the best bet. She didn't want to just wander in and get hexed after all. She quickly removed all the spells on her body as the door opened, revealing a dark hallway, a haggard looking man with a moustache and greying hair, and, more importantly, a wand aimed at her face.

"Hi!" She said, brightly, with a grin, deciding optimism was best, "I'm Alice Trenton. Did Dumbledore happen to mention I'd be coming tonight?"

The man's lips twitched, possibly a bit surprised at how happy she sounded and looked, before nodding wearily, "What did Dumbledore tell you to say?"

She suddenly widened her eyes, "Oh yeah, sorry. Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble," she grinned again, "Now let me in, please, it is so bloody cold out here."

The man chuckled, lowering his wand and moving to the side to allow her through. "Sorry about that, I was just a bit surprised. You're quite…"

"Young?" She finished, closing her eyes despite him eyeing her oddly, and stepping to the left as she walked forwards as her mind shouted "Mind out for troll foot umbrella stand!"

The wizard continued staring at her. She supposed it was due to her rather odd attire and the fact that she avoided a collision with an umbrella stand despite having her eyes closed. He then smiled at her, "Yes. Um, how old are you, exactly? I'm sorry," he suddenly rubbed his neck, sheepishly, "I realise that may sound rather rude."

"Nah," she chirped, "don't worry, I'm used to it. Just turned seventeen!" She grinned as both his eyebrows raised in shock at such a young Order member, before they eventually reached the kitchen.

"Oh, that's rather young," he said, not unkindly.

"I know," she agreed, not divulging further, before looking back up at him. She noted the amber eyes, greying hair despite seeming younger, scarred face and ragged robes that seemed over-used. Werewolf, her mind whispered. Her textbooks sprang to mind, noting symptoms and characteristics of the creatures, before she decided he was nice and obviously on the Light side, so she wasn't going to question it. "What was your name?"

"Oh," he started, "It's -"

"MOONY!" Came a shout from the kitchen as they opened the door, "Who's ya friend?"

Without looking through the kitchen at the many people seated and staring at her, Alice continued looking at the man next to her with a quirked eyebrow, "Moony? Interesting."

The newly-dubbed Moony sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face, "No, actually, it's Remus Lupin," he smiled, rather wolfishly, "Ignore my friend, he's a bit of a dog."

She nodded, slightly confused, before ignoring it and turning to face the very crowded room. She hadn't actually realised so many people were in there and now being the focus of every eye made her swallow uncomfortably. There was a sea of ginger people, all different heights, as well as a bushy-haired brunette, a bespectacled boy, some older men and women she guessed were Order members, and the shaggy haired man who had just spoken and was looking at her warily or… expectantly? She was confused, was he waiting for her to do something? He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't click why.

She smiled shyly at everyone, tugging at her t-shirt, feeling slightly naked under their heavy collected gaze. "Uh, hi! I'm Alice. Nice to meet, well, everyone," she said, waving a hand in their general direction.

Remus spoke up beside her, dragging her gaze away from the interested eyes staring, "Alice… Dumbledore didn't happen to mention something about Sirius Black, did he?"

There was a tense silence hanging in the air as Alice frowned, confused. "Not that I remember, why?"

Remus went white and the shaggy haired man cleared his throat, replying with a hoarse voice, "Well, this might be a bit of a shock," he stood up slowly, heading over with one hand outstretched, "Sirius Orion Black III," he shook her hand, "lovely to meet you, I'm not an evil mass murderer I promise."

Taking this all in, Alice felt the familiar sharp pain behind her eyes. She just had time to state, "My friend thinks you're secretly Stubby Boardman," causing him to bark out a laugh, before she fell to the ground in pain.

She could vaguely hear shouts and hands on her as she blacked out into a vision. The same vision as this morning only now…

_She opened her eyes and stared at the man beside her. He was falling in, next to her. Through the stone arch. Towards her. He shouted but she couldn't hear. She couldn't see his face… but it slowly cleared to show Sirius Black. _

_Sirius fell towards her, into the darkness, into the nothingness._

_Dead. _

She gasped, sitting up suddenly, one hand clutching her forehead, ignoring the people trying to hold her down. She turned around, past a worried Remus Lupin, an older ginger haired woman and several younger faces, before finding Sirius Black's pale one. He was still holding her hand she noticed, and had just helped her to stand.

"You."

"Me?" He looked kind of scared. She wondered if it was because he thought she had started screaming in pain because of him or because she was now looking at him dazedly, reminiscent of Luna Lovegood.

She continued, speaking slightly dreamily, not all there, "Don't fall into the arch."

Sirius, along with everyone else, frowned. Her words were ominous and her voice sounded hollow, sending a shiver down his spine. The room seemed colder as she spoke, and for a moment, she seemed more powerful than all of them. Before he could answer, she turned to the door before it opened, "Hello Bill."

The door opened, causing several to jump and eye her oddly – not that she noticed, she was still seeing – revealing Bill Weasley. Bill looked around concerned before finding her dreamy face, and rushing over to grab her shoulders tenderly. Everyone, besides Bill, herself and Dumbledore who had walked in after him, looked confused and shocked by this turn of events, noting how close the two seemed.

It was a funny sight; Bill stood tall, stooping down to Alice's petite height. She was quite short for her age, and because she was so much younger than him, he looked much taller.

"Alice," Bill spoke slowly, staring into her eyes, "it'll be okay, just try and come back. Come on," he rubbed her shoulders as she blinked rapidly before focusing finally on him.

"Don't let him near the arch, Bill," she whispered, pleading, before shaking her head, snapping out of the trancelike state.

Shivering slightly, she gazed around at the disturbed faces of strangers – and an innocent Sirius Black - the concerned expression on Bill's as well as the twinkling gaze of Dumbledore.

Alice grinned sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that," she sighed, returning to her normal, lower tone, "I guess I should start explaining then."

Everyone actually nodded in sync, causing her to snort.

"Yes," spoke Dumbledore, announcing his presence and calming the room slightly, "I believe I should introduce Alice Trenton," everyone began to sit down, leaving Bill to side hug Alice as they stood beside Dumbledore, just as he broke the news. "She is the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix."


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos broke out.

All of the younger people in the room began glaring and shouting out. Vaguely, Alice could make out the words, "not fair… same age… younger… why?" amongst the chatter. The actual Order members voiced their shock, with the ginger woman from before stating, "She's just a child, Albus!"

Alice frowned, and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, everybody?"

Nobody heard her. Bill sighed beside her, before placing his fingers to his lips and whistling, shrilly. Everyone shut up and looked over at him.

"Mum, she's of age," he said to the ginger woman, causing Alice to blink in understanding. It made sense, she supposed, that this was Molly Weasley. Gazing around her, she realised that all of the ginger people were probably Bill's family. It was simultaneously a first meeting of Bill's best friend with his parents, and an introduction of a new secret society member.

"Wonderful," Alice muttered under her breath, before turning a beseeching gaze at Dumbledore who chuckled and motioned for her to speak. She turned back with a hard stare, "Listen. I understand why you're upset," she stared pointedly at the younger members, most of whom blushed in shame, other than the identical twins and the bespectacled boy, "and why you think I'm too young for this. But I assure you I'm not. I've been trained for this since I was old enough to use a wand. My tutor," this caused more muttering, so Alice spoke louder, "had a mastery in Defence against the Dark Arts. She taught me everything she knew. Dumbledore, Moody and Bill can vouch for my duelling abilities," she silently hoped they could, anyway, "and this is no longer about _age_. I'm ready and I'm willing to put myself in the line of… spell-fire, so to speak. Don't underestimate me, like our enemies will. I have that advantage over all of you."

She gave a steady look at all of the older members. Molly didn't look moved by the speech, but was instead glancing at Bill's arm that rested on Alice's shoulders still, but Remus, Sirius and a black man she knew to be Kingsley Shacklebolt – whom she'd met when she became a ward of the Ministry – looked slightly impressed.

Dumbledore chose this moment to interrupt, to Alice's happiness. "Yes, I do 'vouch' for Alice's abilities. She has beaten Alastor and Bill in duels, several times," many looked at the man in disbelief at this, "over the past week. We all know that in itself is a most impressive feat. I, as of yet, have not had the delight of duelling with Alice but I have witnessed her spell work. It is most impressive," he then gazed over at the younger people in the room. "There is much more to discuss. However, I think it would be prudent to continue this conversation… privately."

Everyone seemed to understand this, although the people her age looked annoyed that they wouldn't be included in the discussion. Molly took her cue and began shepherding the protesting teens out of the room slowly, and Alice was glad the attention was no longer on her. Bill ushered her into a seat and leaned towards her.

"A wise speech, oh young one," he said, mockingly solemn.

"Oh shut up," she whispered back with a laugh. She noticed, as the door closed, that Molly was examining her and Bill intensely with a sparkle in her eye.

She decided she should probably introduce herself unofficially too. "I'm sorry for causing so much fuss. I'm Alice, obviously. Bill's told me so much about your family, I feel like I already know you," she said, kindly, to the older woman who smiled, happily.

"Oh I know exactly how you feel, dear. Bill's been talking about you ever since he met you. It's wonderful that we've finally met!"

Bill chuckled, "Yeah, Al's a bit nervous about meeting new people, mum. I did say!"

Molly looked understanding before asking in concern, "Are you alright now though, dear? You gave us an awful fright when you fainted, earlier."

"Oh, I'm fine thank you. It happens all the time so I'm used to it. I'm sure Dumbledore will explain that whole scene later."

Molly still looked concerned but turned to face Dumbledore as he began speaking at the head of the table.

"Now then, as you have all been introduced to our newest recruit, Alice, I believe it is time I informed you of her… talents. Of course I expect the absent Nymphadora, Alastor and Severus to be informed when I next see them, but for now," Alice stared at Dumbledore, feeling the weight of eyes on her. She guessed they didn't hear Dumbledore call many teens talented, "Alice has the ability of Sight. She is a Seer of brilliant mental ability, more so than I have ever seen before, in all my years. She is not registered as a Seer due to circumstances surrounding her name, involving Voldemort," many people shuddered at the name, but Alice was proud that she kept a steady face. She didn't want to seem naïve. "And thus, is a hidden gem of sorts. She has seen and prevented many attacks involving those closest to her before, including William," he gazed over at Bill, who became the centre of attention, particularly from his mother who let out a sound of shock before turning to him.

"Attack? What attack? When was he attacked?"

Bill coughed, before turning to his mum. "Before the Quidditch World Cup I'd visited Alice for lunch and she had a vision, mentioning that I should make sure I stand next to someone named 'Roy Stevenson'. I'd never heard of him, and neither had she. But during the Death Eater attack at the game, I got separated from everyone, and ended up finding a young lad who called himself Roy. Normally I would've continued on my own but after the vision, I decided to stay next to him. He ended up saving my life. A Death Eater had aimed the Avada Kedavra curse at me but he knocked me down in time, and ended up Stupefying the Death Eater."

Everyone seemed stunned by this, looking at Alice in awe, while Molly burst into tears. "Oh Bill, why didn't you tell us?"

He sighed, holding Alice's hand on the table. "I didn't need to mum. I'd already been saved, so there was no need to bring it back up. But it does mean I can testify for Alice's visions. They've saved a lot of people."

Molly suddenly reached forward, over the table and pulled a startled Alice into a bear hug that almost broke her ribs. "Thank you so much, dear, we can never repay you for this."

"It's no trouble," Alice answered, cheerfully, patting Molly on the back. She heard someone snort at her nonchalance but shrugged it off. After all, she'd lived with it, so she was used to it making the impossible possible.

Sirius then decided to question her. "I don't understand, earlier you said you had a tutor. Why not Hogwarts? Not that I blame you," he grinned, mischievously, looking years younger, "If I had someone as stuffy as Moony as a Professor I'd probably drop out too."

Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes and Alice leant back into her seat before answering, shyly. He was a convicted murderer up until today for her, so she was a little in awe. "Well, I tend to have visions when I'm close to someone, or will be close to them. Like Bill," she gestured to him as he nodded, "and my aunt, until she passed. I've even had some on Dumbledore. Not big things, just little ones. Anyway, the visions are painful if I'm awake during them, so I tend to avoid having too many friends. Hogwarts… knowing so many people… it would've been difficult. Especially at eleven – I've luckily been able to control my reactions a bit since then, unless the vision is extremely important."

She didn't mention the fact that she'd been in pain earlier over a vision of Sirius, but she could see as he grew paler, that he'd probably figured that out. He didn't mention it though and she was grateful. She'd talk to Dumbledore about it privately instead.

They were quiet for a moment before Remus decided to start a new line of questioning.

"Who were your parents?" Remus asked, gazing at her with scrutiny, as if the answer would arrive from staring hard enough.

She smiled, but it was cold. She had nothing against Remus, but she knew the fuss that would come from her mother's name. They all knew her, after all. She'd been a few years older than Remus and Sirius.

"David and Dorcas Meadowes," she answered, with a sigh. She could see his eyes widen in shock, along with several other members.

"Dorcas," started one elder witch, with a sad expression.

"I'm aware of her murder. It _was_ because of me, after all." She knew it sounded horribly cold but she couldn't help it. She hated discussing it. The guilt was, always, overwhelming.

Everyone looked up in question of how she was to blame, but Dumbledore slowly filled them in. She got several looks of pity as he informed them of everything surrounding her parents' deaths, her upbringing and, finally, her aunt's natural passing.

Alice stared silently at a mark on the table that looked like it had been caused by someone dragging a knife across it. Next to her, Bill squeezed her hand in friendly comfort. She smiled up at him, leaning into his side and releasing his hand.

"Now then," Dumbledore began a new topic, "I've called a meeting to discuss some unsettling news. I've been informed by the Ministry that they have chosen Dolores Umbridge to become a Professor at Hogwarts," the table was in uproar so Alice presumed the woman wasn't nice, "and it is out of my hands. They have legal ways around the schooling system as we all are aware. Particularly given Lucius Malfoy's placement on the school governors." Alice did shiver at that name; she was aware of all of the Death Eater's, thanks to her Aunt's view that she should know everything there was to know about Voldemort. "Therefore, I have decided that we need someone else, other than myself and staff members, on the inside," Alice silently agreed, "and I am choosing Alice to go undercover as a student in the school."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as her own eyes narrowed, "You are the only one capable of remaining there without Umbridge suspecting something. You may be of age and have finished home schooling to the best marks, but you can still attend Hogwarts. I have adjusted the records with one of our spies at the ministry so that you can attend the same year as Harry," Alice frowned, that was two years below her abilities, "I know you are older. However, your appearance, as you yourself said, is deceiving. You are rather… petite, and acting younger allows you to not only keep an eye on Harry but also you will not have to focus to keep up in classes, and will therefore not be overwhelmed on your mission." Dumbledore stared at her then, becoming solemn, "Alice, we need to protect Harry at all costs. It just isn't safe for him, or his close friends anymore."

Alice let out a whoosh of shocked air. She understood, obviously, why she was the only one able to do this. But still! She had to act FIFTEEN. She hated that age.

She decided not to have a tantrum, partly because it would make everyone feel justified in seeing her as a child but also because she was slightly humbled that Dumbledore trusted her to do this.

"Okay," she began, noting him smile gratefully at her, "what will my name be?"

"You will remain under your current 'Alice Trenton' but we will have to omit your mother and father from public knowledge or it would arouse suspicion. You may face hatred by becoming muggleborn, rather than your half-blood status, but it is necessary that no one links you to the Meadowes name."

She nodded, understanding. "I'll do it."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Alice."

Everyone smiled, muttering thanks, and nodding at her in approval – particularly Mrs Weasley who was currently grinning at her fondly and patting her cheek.

With that, the meeting ended and people began to head home. Knowing she didn't need to leave yet, seeming as Bill was still here and had made a facial expression indicating he probably wanted a chat later, she turned to face Remus who remained seated along with Sirius.

She smiled weakly, remembering Sirius calling him a teacher during the discussion.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts."

"Oh I don't teach anymore," he laughed.

"Why not?" She frowned. It would've been good for the students to have an actual Order member as a teacher even if she was there because they could do more and have more influence, especially with Dolores Umbridge there.

He seemed to stare at her, sizing her up for a second and she blinked back at him, wondering why his expression seemed so guarded. He coughed before answering her and then she understood.

"I'm a werewolf. The students found out so I had to go," he answered, speaking slowly, and she noticed his shoulders tensed as if waiting for her to scream at him. Which, she suspected, he was used to as the default reaction.

"I know," she said, causing him to choke on air, "I figured it out when I met you."

"H-how?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Amber eyes, scarred face, prematurely grey – no offense – and generally weary demeanour," she noted, watching him wince, "equals a werewolf. Plus you were staring out the window often during the meeting and I know for a fact it's a full moon tonight. I figured you'd tell me when you were a bit more comfortable."

She smiled disarmingly at him and he chuckled in disbelief, taking a relieved sip of his tea. It seemed like some of the weight on his shoulders lifted as he slumped slightly lower into his seat at her obvious disinterest in his werewolf nature.

Glancing around the room she noticed Sirius looking at her in approval over her acceptance of his best friend, and some of the 'kids' as they'd been categorised looking over curiously as they walked back in, and slightly suspiciously. She laughed quietly to herself before waggling her fingers, grinning cheekily at them, causing one of the ginger twins to snort with laughter.

Remus remarked quietly, "You're very talented, you know. Not many people could recognise a werewolf based on such little evidence after a couple of minutes."

"Ah Remus," she grinned, "I'm very, _very_ wise, my friend."

She heard Bill snort into his own butterbeer as he passed her one. They both tapped bottles in a silent toast and she sipped it, sighing happily at the familiar warmth that filled her belly. Remus laughed quietly, looking between the two of them.

"You two seem very close," he commented.

"We're best friends that's why. William utterly adores me," she ruffled Bill's hair causing him to squawk in outrage. "Bless him."

"Actually, we met when she was eleven and ever since she's all but stalked me." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

Remus chuckled, nodding in understanding, "I had the same problem when I was at school with Padfoot."

Alice frowned, "Padfoot?"

Before he could answer, Alice felt a giant, furry beast launch itself at her causing her to scream and everyone else to laugh. Bill steadied her chair from falling as a massive grey dog panted happily in her face, licking her nose.

"Hello," she cooed, patting its head and itching its ear causing the dog to fall off of her in pleasure and roll onto its stomach. "What's your name then, hey?"

She scratched its stomach and glanced up, noticing Remus laughing. Bill simply stared expectantly.

"Sirius Black, darling. We've already met," came a voice from beneath her.

Alice screamed as the furry stomach became a shirted one as the dog morphed back into a person. She was literally scratching an escaped convict's stomach.

"Holy mother of Merlin!"

Bill basically fell out of his chair from laughing so much as Alice gasped, as did Sirius, despite already being on the floor. Eventually he stood up and shook his hair… like a dog.

"Sorry about that love, it's very hard to resist pranking people with that one," he grinned.

"Padfoot I take it?" She said, sarcastically. He winked in reply with a huge grin on his face. "So come on then, how come you're actually innocent?" She laughed at his blink, "Well no one's actually told me yet, I'm just blindly trusting the lot of you."

And as Sirius explained the long, horrible story of betrayal, misery and death, she couldn't help but mourn the loss he had suffered. As she looked at him, she noticed how lifeless he seemed. His eyes were haunted, bags hanging beneath them and his skin stretched across the skull, taut and wrinkled. After he'd explained and they'd chatted for a while, she came to a conclusion.

Azkaban had truly ruined him. Peter Pettigrew not only killed Lily and James, but Sirius too.

Shaking herself out of those thoughts, she turned to face the eagerly awaiting teens sat opposite her. These were the identical twins, Fred and George that Bill had mentioned. They were both tall, even seated, and she knew she would grow to hate them towering over her. They were more muscular than Bill, with freckled, pale faces and broad frames. But, she realised suddenly, they were also her age! Suddenly she felt it as a small inkling glimmered in her mind, telling her who was who. Left was Fred, right was George. Ah, she thought amusedly, being psychic has advantages. Fred winked at her, flirtatiously as George tipped an imaginary hat, causing her to stifle a chuckle before turning to the next person.

Next to the mischievous looking duo was a smaller ginger girl, younger than her by a couple of years; she was very pretty, with pale skin and long redder hair that fell smoothly around her delicate features, but there was a strength in her eyes and the way she set her jaw stubbornly that told her this was Ginny, Bill's secretly favourite sibling. Alice smiled at the girl who tentatively smiled back, blushing under the dreamlike scrutiny Alice had absently fallen into. She didn't realise, but she was reminding Ginny of her friend Luna, ironically enough.

Sitting beside Ginny with a book in front of her, Othello, Alice read with a grin – she loved Shakespearean tragedies, was another young girl. The girl was petite like herself with intelligent, lovely features and a genuine smile on her face, despite her head being cocked in examination. This was overwhelmed slightly by riotous curls that fell every which way around her face, practically sizzling with life and magic. Instantly Alice decided she loved the curls; they made her seem feisty.

Staring at the oblivious curly-haired brunette was a lanky redhead with a slightly long nose. This must be Ron, Alice thought. She'd seen pictures of Charlie and Percy was supposedly rather pompous, something this boy clearly lacked given his laid back stance and fond gaze as he looked at the small girl beside him. It was obvious he had a bit of a crush on the girl, and given how they both continued to blush as they sat closely to one another, Alice reckoned they'd probably end up together. Her grin got a bit wider at the thought, without her noticing.

And finally, there was the bespectacled boy. Alice wondered why her mind niggled at her, like it had at Sirius, before her eyes widened. She didn't glance up to look at the lightning scar, as Harry probably expected, but she seemed to nod to herself. He smiled slightly at her, trusting her if his godfather clearly did, and ruffled his hair in nerves as he felt her stare through his emerald coloured eyes into his soul. He then blushed at his ridiculous thoughts. Alice, on the other hand, felt a surge of sympathy for the boy; he was far taller than her, pale and slightly lanky with windswept black hair in chaos around his head, but it was his eyes that held her. They were so very sad. It was as though he was permanently grieving. And, she thought, he just might be.

She finally drew her gaze away after several minutes of barely baited breath.

"So you guys know who I am," she noticed the twins grinning manically and muttered, "Probably more about who I am than I've realised, bloody Bill. But I have yet to be introduced to you."

She decided to freak them out, and played up the psychic thing, even though they had no idea she was one. She wailed loudly, her eyes going wide, as her hand fell to her forehead helplessly, like a damsel in distress. Bill snorted once more, beside her, as Remus chuckled at the display, both guessing she was acting up a bit. Her audience however all seemed rather shocked.

She pointed suddenly at the brunette girl, remembering Bill mentioning his younger brother's crush. "Hermione," the girl gasped, and Alice continued to point and accurately name them, "Ron, Harry, Ginny," the twins grinned, about to interrupt as she paused at them, before she continued with a knowing look, "Fred," she pointed at the gobsmacked left twin, and finally, "George."

She then cackled at them as they all stared. She continued talking in a normal tone, "Ah, I'm messing with you all. I'm Alice, Bill's best friend," she jabbed a thumb at Bill who saluted her, "and I shall be attending Hogwarts with you all in September. Everyone's told me all about you guys."

Ginny spoke up, more confident than the others, "Well, I'm glad I've finally met the elusive Alice," she smiled. "I'm Ginny. Bill doesn't shut up about you when he's home."

"Oi! It's not my fault Alice blabbers on so much when I see her. Nothing else to talk about _but_ her, just the way she likes it," Bill interjected, nudging Alice with his elbow. She didn't realise, but the Weasley family found the interaction rather odd given how cool and detached Bill often appeared. To be so close to such a young girl was rather unexpected for them.

Reaching forward, Alice shook Ginny's hand with a grin. "Yes, Bill loves me, nothing new here. I'm sorry we haven't met before… I don't do well with new people," she finished, sheepishly, glancing at Sirius who was whispering to Remus.

The brunette next to Ginny spoke up next with a clear, slightly formal, voice, "It's lovely to meet you Alice. I'm Hermione, like you said," she waved.

"I have to say, I love that name! Shakespeare's A Winter's Tale, right?"

Hermione seemed a bit dumbstruck before nodding vigorously, curls flying into Ron's face, "Yes! Do you like Shakespeare?"

Alice didn't think she imagined the hopeful tone and given how Ron and Harry rolled their eyes in sync, she could see why. "Of course! Love him! Not my favourite playwright, but definitely up there. I watched King Lear in Shaftesbury Avenue, and I adored it. Brilliant."

Hermione practically beamed, "Oh I agree! I haven't seen King Lear but Macbeth was simply spectacular. I far prefer his-"

"-tragedies to his comedies! Oh I know, and the-"

"-romances. They do seem a bit farfetched I mean look at-"

"Romeo and Juliet!" They finished together, in disgust.

Everyone around them stared, some in horror, others in amusement, before Fred piped up, pretending to be annoyed. "Oi, the finishing each other's sentences is our thing!"

"Yeah," George added sternly, "get your own gimmick."

"Sorry!" The duo answered together before giggling. Alice could see a spark in Hermione's eye ignite, and suddenly she was glad she'd be in this girl's year in Hogwarts. She was clearly lacking the conversation she actually wanted.

Alice continued smiling as Ron spoke, fondly, "Blimey, another Hermione."

"Oh, shut up Ronald, we could use another intelligent mind around here," Hermione quipped with a small smile.

Yep, Alice thought, puppy love. She turned to face the silent Harry. "And you must be Harold."

"Harry," the boy corrected with a grin.

"I'll call you Harry as long as you don't call me Alison."

"I thought Alice was your name?"

"Exactly," she winked as he laughed at the joke.

He became serious seconds later, and asked the question on all of their minds. "So what happened earlier, when you fainted?"

She noticed everyone's eyes turn to her instantly. She gulped. "Ah that," she chuckled, hoping the smile on her face seemed sheepishly embarrassed, "I was, uh, having a bit of a party before I got here."

"You were drunk?" Hermione asked, sounding both disapproving and disbelieving.

"Yep! Sorry! I'm a wild child!" She laughed, slightly hysterically, elbowing Bill who began nodding, "Bill gave me a sobering potion he'd brought with him, so I'm okay now."

Ron decided now was the time to be perceptive and logical. "Why would he have that on him, randomly?"

Alice gaped at the boy, along with everyone else, and she saw him puff out his chest as Hermione smiled at his logic. Luckily Bill saved her from answering.

"Oh I'd visited Al this morning so I knew about the… party. I thought better safe than sorry," he winked at them, and eventually after Remus jumped in to change the subject, the teens grudgingly accepted the lie. She noticed that many of the remaining Order members did look eager to find out what she'd seen however.

As everyone chatted, she noticed Molly come back in seeming relieved that they were cheerier now. The house didn't exactly scream joy, Alice thought, and they all needed a bit of happiness in their lives, especially now.

She chewed absently on her nails as everyone got rowdier, wondering whether she should chat to Bill in private or not.

Watching Harry slip out of the room, she decided to follow him. "Be back in a sec," she muttered to Bill who nodded before turning back to Remus.

Alice quietly followed Harry up the stairs, jumping over the trick step without thinking and continuing up until she was right behind him.

She snuck up to his shoulders, noticing he was deep in thought. "Hi Harry!"

He jumped with a shout, blinking rapidly and breathing heavily, "God, don't do that!"

"God," she mused, "Huh, haven't heard someone say that in a while."

Harry looked confused before he shrugged it off, ruffling his hair again. She fought the urge to slap his hand away from his head, deciding it was a cute – if slightly annoying – habit.

"So, Alice, uh, what's up?" Alice almost laughed aloud at how awkward he sounded.

"Nothing much, nothing much," she said, squinting at one of the house elf heads with disgust, "just wondering why you slipped out when everyone seems so happy. Something's wrong," she didn't ask but stated and Harry figured he should get used to the matter-of-fact look that told him she knew he knew that she knew she was right.

He shook his head. "Just a bit…"

"A bit…?" She leaned forward, widening her eyes and he fought the urge to laugh at the expression.

Her eyes were a dark brown, he saw, but they seemed knowing and muddied with something he couldn't figure out. He realised that all her features were brown; dark brown hair that fell in lovely beach waves past her shoulders – it looked chaotic but he liked her hair, it seemed very natural. Her face was blemish and makeup free, although he could spot a couple of brown freckles on her nose, probably from the sun, and the skin was slightly chapped from it too, he noticed when he looked closer. He wondered where she lived to be affected by the sun when everyone else seemed incredibly pale. Her brown eyes were outlined by very dark eyelashes and dark curved eyebrows that framed her face nicely and naturally. Everything about Alice seemed natural and confidently comfortable. Even her body screamed natural; she was short, far shorter than him, and although she wasn't plump, she wasn't thin by any means. Instead she seemed curved and toned, and completely okay with it. She didn't seem arrogant, just at ease with herself. He liked and envied her for it.

Her skin was tanned from the sun, and her lips appeared redder than normal, full and plump. He coughed away a lump from his throat, realising he was staring at her lips, even though she didn't seem to notice given how she was staring dreamily again. It was a little disturbing.

He registered then that she had asked a question and decided to continue the thread of conversation, only because she wouldn't hound him like Hermione or overlook it like Ron. It was nice to talk to an outsider, and part of him was a bit too ashamed of his tantrum the other day to speak his mind to his friends or Sirius.

"Well, I… I guess I'm a bit nervous."

"Why?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Why do you think?"

Alice hummed in thought, "Puberty."

Harry practically choked on a lung before laughing loudly in shock. "Uh, no," he chuckled before clearing his throat, hearing his voice drop a bit in seriousness, "the hearing."

She blinked. "What hearing?"

Harry stared at her, wondering if she was pulling his leg before realising she had no idea. At least he knew the Order wasn't only talking about that. He figured, a second later, they'd probably focused on Alice, seeming as she was new and all. "Oh, well on August 2nd-"

"- oh that's my birthday!" Alice interrupted.

At her grin, Harry said weakly, "Happy birthday?"

"Why thank you, Harold."

"Harry, Alice, Harry."

"Oh, right, sorry. Carry on, carry on."

"Well, anyway… there was a dementor attack. Two of them came after me and my cousin, Dudley. They almost got us but I used the patronus charm. Anyway, the ministry's calling me in for a hearing because they want me expelled for improper use of underage magic or something."

Harry frowned. He was just… angry, lately. Everything bothered him. It bothered him that Alice was allowed to know Order business but he wasn't. It annoyed him that after attempting and failing to use an Extendable Ear, none of them knew what her 'special talent' was or what happened with Sirius when she fainted. It annoyed him that she was so cheerful when Cedric Diggory was murdered a few months ago.

But, as he looked down at her, watching her interested but unfocused gaze, he realised something was going on with her too. Something big.

"Well that's absolutely awful Harry. But, hopefully, you'll be alright."

It wasn't overtly comforting but Harry appreciated that she didn't pity him or lie to him. She stated what he already knew. It was oddly nice.

She continued, "Is Dumbledore going to be at the hearing?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Haven't seen him other than those few minutes today," he glanced down the hallway, "is he still here?"

Alice shook her head, "No, sorry, he left after the meeting."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. "It's alright."

"No it isn't."

"No, it isn't!" He shouted, suddenly, causing himself to jerk up. Suddenly he was angry. "I was right there when Cedric died and Dumbledore… Dumbledore's avoiding me. I can feel it! He doesn't understand that I can help! I can do something! I can fight, I always have, without a choice in the matter!"

Breathing heavily he looked over at the shorter girl with a sigh. "I just… just wish he'd stop treating me like a child. I'm not one. I've not been one for a long time. All of them are babying me constantly, other than Sirius, and even he does it sometimes. I don't want to be babied when its life and death because it gets people killed. I mean my parents died because of me," his voice broke a little as he stared at the floor. He didn't understand how he'd come to blurting out all of his thoughts to a stranger, but he thought her method of not interrupting or comforting made it easier. Like talking to a rock. "And now, now they just want me to hide away despite knowing he's after me and me only. They won't even tell me why. People are dying because of me," he pictured Cedric's dead body, the flash of green and the shrill, heartless laughter, "and they won't even let me fight against him."

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he fought the urge to shrug it off. Instead, he buried his head in her shoulder and sniffed, closing his eyes. She smelt of salt and there was sand on her shoulder. The beach. He almost cried at the thought of the beach.

Alice blinked back tears of understanding. Because she did, completely. It was what she felt every day. Guilt for being alive and being the reason for her parents' deaths.

Harry suddenly pulled away, wiping his eyes discreetly and walking through the door across from them. Alice realised it was probably his bedroom. She stood in the doorway as he sat on the side of the bed, his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor.

"I feel the same guilt, Harry."

"No you don't," he mumbled, looking down at the floor between his knees, thinking of his mother, father, Sirius and Cedric. People who suffered because of him. Slowly, Alice walked further into the room, looking around at the creepy portraits, before sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"Actually, Harry, I know exactly what you're going through," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"How?" He looked at her, not angry anymore, but subdued and curious.

"Because I'm an orphan too," she heard his sharp intake of breath and ignored it. "My mother was killed with the killing curse. Then, my dad was murdered in a Fiendfyre attack on my home, when I was three. Voldemort wanted to kill me. Ended up killing everyone else, instead. I only survived because of a stupid, bloody emergency portkey," she laughed, hollowly, wringing her hands and staring at the broken nail on her thumb, absently. "So I know exactly what kind of guilt you feel."

"I'm sorry."

It was quiet but sincere.

She frowned with a smile. "Don't be sorry for telling me how you feel, Harry. That would be stupid and ridiculous. Just know I understand why you want to fight. I won't stop you from it when the time comes because that would be cruel. I have the same need."

Suddenly, a warm, large hand descended on her own petite ones. She looked up, caught in a gaze of understanding. Harry smiled a small, sad smile, and they bonded over mutual grief and guilt for a moment.

She patted his hand in return before heading out the door again, only stopping as he called after her quietly.

"Why were they after you?"

She turned to face him and contemplated just telling him. But she didn't like people knowing. They always looked more guardedly at her as if she could read their minds. "Ah Harold, I have to have some secrets, don't I?" She said with false cheer. "You should talk to your friends about this, too. They might not understand in the same way, but they'll be there for you." She smiled before leaving his room.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

Alice turned to see a worried Bill at the doorway. While everyone had clambered into the kitchen following Molly's shout for dinner, Alice had opted out stating she had already eaten. Molly had protested that she was too skinny and needed fattening up but she'd stuck her ground, inwardly laughing given her curvy figure.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Come sit for a bit?" She patted the empty seat beside her as she stared into the fire across from her. She was currently hiding out in one of many living rooms, the one furthest away from the kitchen's noise. Alice had a headache, she knew it was because of her vision earlier and she'd decided to get a little peace and quiet to try and decipher it properly, minus a worse headache.

Bill stretched and yawned before heading over to sit beside her. For a few minutes they maintained a comfortable silence before Alice began talking. It was how they'd always talked about her visions. Bill wouldn't interrupt, he'd listen thoughtfully until the end and then help her understand them more.

"It was Sirius. As soon as I shook his hand. I had the same vision as last night's dream." Alice nervously chewed her bottom lip, fiddling with her silver thumb ring – a gift from Bill when she was fifteen. She knew Bill would be worried about this vision… because, from the looks of it, not only was Sirius in danger, but her too. They'd both been dead. "Okay. I was floating in this dark nothingness. I could hear whispers around me but nothing concrete, more like ghosts. And then I opened my eyes and there was this large arch in front of me, it was made of stones with some symbols or runes around the edge, carved in, nothing I could make out. And then, Sirius started falling towards me. He was shouting something at me but I couldn't hear it. I was at peace, I guess. I felt happy. But I knew I was dead. And he was too. We were both just, drifting… in the nothing. And I was content."

She stopped talking and closed her eyes, pressing a hand to her aching temples. She felt Bill shift before she looked at him and was saddened to see the concern lingering in his eyes. Because, he knew how legitimate and right her visions were. They always came true, one way or another.

"Alice, have you told Dumbledore?"

"No. I'm going to. Just didn't want mass hysteria earlier."

Bill nodded in agreement. "I'm worried for you. You can't…"

"I know. Me too."

They sat in silence for a while longer, Bill placing an arm around her shaking shoulders and holding her to him, her head under his chin, leaning on his hard chest. It was funny because most would think them a couple. Both Bill and Alice had suspicions that Molly thought they were together. But they never saw each other in that light. Bill acknowledged she was beautiful and a wonderful person, just like Alice could see Bill was handsome and brilliant, but both saw each other platonically, and always would. They were too close for lovers and would always remain siblings.

"Right then, I'm going to head off now, I think. Tired. Long day." Alice stood, clicking her neck causing Bill to look at her, disgusted.

"How was Luna, by the way?"

"Ah, brilliant and crazy. We ended up hunting for a crumpled snorkack. She was a bit sad we didn't catch one but I promised her we'd look again. Then we had some green and lemon tea and what I swear were pot brownies." Alice grinned and Bill laughed, silently agreeing they probably were. "In any case, we spent the next three hours talking about different coloured clouds before I sobered up and came here."

Bill grinned, hugging her to him, "She's completely mental, but I'm glad you got to spend time with your friend before all this stuff happened," he released her and looked earnest, "Are you sure you'll be okay going to Hogwarts?"

Alice contemplated it, truthfully wondering the same thing. "I think so. I won't draw attention to myself, just stick to the background, and hang out in the library or with Luna. It'll be nice to see her more often, anyway. And I think Harry needs someone who's experienced similar childhood horrors as him, even if mine was so much easier than his," she finished with a sad smile. She knew she was lucky in comparison, having a loving, fun aunt to help her, teach her and most importantly, love her unconditionally, visions or no.

The thought of the Dursely's made her shudder; Dumbledore had filled her in on most of the details and she seriously considered hexing them or giving them one of the Skiving Snackboxes she'd heard the twins muttering about.

"I think it'll be good for you too. You always complain about being bored or not doing enough. Now you've been set a mission, you won't have time to complain."

Alice hit him, hugged him and then hurried to the kitchen to bid farewell to everyone. Opening the door her head pounded for a second and she winced at the level of noise but luckily, people began quieting down as they saw her waiting for them to shut up.

"I just wanted to say I'm off. Probably won't be back until September 1st now, but it was nice to meet all of you," she began. Her speech was cut off by a bombardment of hugs from Hermione, surprisingly Harry, Molly and Sirius who ruffled her already messy hair.

As they all said their goodbyes, Molly pulled her aside. "It was so lovely to meet you dear. Remember we're always here, if you want to come over for a visit."

"Please do, keeps the place lively," Sirius muttered, a dark look crossing his face. Alice realised he was probably stuck in this house night and day and felt a pang of sympathy.

"Thank you, Molly. I'll see you all soon!" She called with a wave, giving Molly another quick hug and a smile before pulling Sirius with her to the door to talk privately.

As they walked she noted a large dark curtain covering part of the wall. "What's that?"

"Ah, that would be my delightful mother. You're lucky you didn't hit the umbrella stand on the way in. It always wakes her up. The hag."

Deciding to carry on down the corridor without comment, they eventually made it to the front door.

"Well…" he began before continuing at her hard stare. "I just want to know what's going on. What was that earlier? A vision about me?"

She held a hand up to stop his constant questions before answering slowly, "Yes it involved you. I need to think it through and understand it myself before relaying it to the Order, though."

Sirius looked annoyed but accepting. "Could you tell me anything?"

"Yes, actually. Spend more time with Harry. He's feeling sad, scared, vulnerable and guilty all at once," she said. "He needs you. You're the only father figure he's got right now other than Dumbledore, who's AWOL."

"A-what?"

"Never mind."

He nodded, agreeing before hugging her quickly with a strong pat on the back. "Thank you. And it was nice to meet you. Please come back before school starts."

She began to decline but looking up at his hopeful face, knowing he needed new interests to survive, she reluctantly agreed before apparating away.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are probably aware I've rated this an 'M' story for a reason. I'm not afraid to write sex – I understand why some find it inappropriate or cheap but I want to. It's my story and I think that sex reflects a more realistic interpretation of a young woman's life – I'm a girl, after all, I would know. So I'm sorry if anyone's offended. But I will be including sex. **

**Not for a while, don't get me wrong, but still, I thought I should let you guys know. **

21st August 1995

"How does it look then?" Alice asked, attempting to glance over Luna's shoulder. Luna was currently hovering over Alice's legs with her wand held out, examining the various painted flowers adorning the skin that she had spent a good half hour adding.

"Hmm, it's finished. Even the bobodos in your kitchen agree. They've returned to their regular hum rather than hiss when I began painting, you know," came the dreamy, Irish reply.

"Well that's good, don't want anyone angry in the kitchen. It's such a cheerful room after all," Alice said, absently, struggling to sit up and not smudge her legs. As she glanced at them she turned back to Luna's serene, blue gaze. "I love it! So colourful. It was a good idea, I think."

They'd spent the day walking on the beach beside Alice's cottage, discussing the fact that Alice would be coming to Hogwarts the following September. Luna, as Alice knew she wouldn't, didn't ask questions about why she was suddenly coming or why she would be pretending to be fifteen and simply accepted it all with a smile, happy that her one true friend would be joining her at school.

It was one of the many traits she loved in Luna; her unerring loyalty and acceptance of random quirks of Alice. They'd met in Flourish and Blotts when she was shopping with her aunt, and bonded over their shared appreciation for all things illogical as they'd both been attempting to buy Rachella Roowin's _Believing in the Unbelievable_. Not many people could see eye to eye with Luna, but Alice managed to; perhaps because she was also aware of Luna's random moments of wisdom and perception. Her blunt honesty was refreshing, and although Bill was her closest confidant, Alice knew she couldn't live without Luna Lovegood as a best friend.

Luna smiled and nodded, tucking her wand back behind her ear, causing some of her dirty blonde hair to stick out around it. "Yes, I have always wanted to dabble in painting. And your knees were a much livelier canvas than parchment."

Alice snorted, glaring at her half-heartedly, "Well they would be with a wand-paintbrush tickling the back of them, wouldn't they?"

Ignoring her grumblings, the younger witch stood up and floated across the room to her woollen bag, grabbing a large jumble of bright cloth from within. Wiping a fleck of dust from her cheek, she spun around to Alice's narrowed eyes with a teasing smile. "I made this for your birthday, but I only completed it yesterday. The colours keep the nargles away. Plus it'll match the flowers."

Taking the ambiguous material in her hands Alice repressed a sigh, stood up and hugged her friend. She smelled of dirt, her father's questionable herbal tea and freshly cut grass.

"Thanks, Luna."

"You're quite welcome, Alice."

* * *

><p>"CALL ME! On the line, call me, call me any, any time!"<p>

"Alice what in Merlin's name are you wearing?"

Pausing mid-song, Alice twirled around before waving her hand over her body and pouting. "What's wrong with it?"

"What _is_ it?"

She looked down and shrugged. "Dunno. Luna made it for my birthday and I fancied a change in style. Was gonna wear it to the Order meeting. Please," she looked at Bill with a quivering lip and large puppy-dog eyes, a look that was disturbing given the oversized, rainbow patchwork smock she was currently sporting.

The dress looked like an oversized t-shirt, with cap sleeves – one green, one blue – and dainty buttons running down the front Luna had added as a "daring touch". It fell to her knees, revealing bare legs with painted flowers on them. There were green vines entwining around her calves with yellow and pink flowers dotted around, reaching the dress' hemline. She'd added her grey trainers to complete the unique affair.

Bill sighed, checking his watch. "Fine. We're late anyway."

"Fashionably late, William."

He grabbed her hand to apparate. "In that thing, I doubt it. By the way, why were you late? I sent a patronus this morning."

"I fell asleep on the sofa when Luna left me!"

And with that the strange duo popped away. As they arrived, several people reacted to her appearance. Sirius choked on his firewhiskey and began wheezing hard, Remus simply nodded as if he accepted Alice's oddness, Dumbledore almost seemed jealous that he couldn't pull of painted-on flower tattoos, McGonagall's lips pursed so much they became invisible, and Harry, who had headed downstairs for a drink quickly, actually tripped over his own feet and landed at hers.

"Ah Harold, there's no need to bow. I understand I'm rather impressive, but there really is no need."

At that, Harry could hear louder wheezing coming from Sirius' hunched form. "Hello, Alice."

The oddly dressed teen grinned, helping him up and pulling Harry into a hug. She whispered, "Well done on winning," into his ear and leaned forward to peck his blushing cheek, patted his head like a dog, and almost threw him out of the room in her enthusiasm.

"Thanks," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. She wondered if it was actually a nervous tick.

Before they could continue their conversation, a large, mangled hand slapped Alice heavily on the shoulder. "Good to see ya, girlie. It's about time Albus stopped babying you; I've duelled ya', I can testify that you're as wily as the best o'them."

The ex-auror didn't seem to notice Alice's outfit but then again, his own appearance caused such a reaction that she supposed he was desensitised to anything deemed remotely uncouth. Looking up into the infamous whizzing blue eye, Alice chuckled, "Thanks, Moody. I think."

"Don't mention it," he growled before noticing Harry standing awkwardly next to him. "Well hop to it Potter, are you in the room or out?"

His barking tone startled Harry who opened and closed his mouth before answering quickly.

"Actually I was just gonna head back upstairs," he gestured behind him. Alice felt a bit sorry for him; he seemed uncomfortable around the man and, considering his previous school year with the imposter Barty Crouch Jr., she couldn't exactly blame him. Moody, however, seemed unaffected by the boy's nervousness, probably due to _everyone_ acting that way towards him.

"Good. Go on then," he commanded. "No use hanging around. Voldemort isn't hanging about, now is he? Honestly, we need to stop all this dillydallying and act! Or he'll sneak up on us like the snake he is! It's like I always say – "

"_Constant vigilance_!" Alice interrupted with a loud shout, rolling her eyes. "Have you thought about getting that copyrighted?"

"Or put on a t-shirt?" Bill quipped, grinning widely at the ex-auror.

She heard Harry stifle a laugh as Alastor Moody turned to her, his gnarled face unimpressed, glaring at her ginger best friend, before grumbling as he stalked over to Dumbledore.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Don't mention it. He's… a character. Takes some getting used to," Alice said. He just nodded mutely before leaving the room.

She sighed, heading over to sit beside the now mildly coughing Sirius. She hummed the lyrics to 'Call Me' under her breath, continuing from where Bill had interrupted her earlier.

She was in a happy-go-lucky mood and she refused to be all sombre and painfully paranoid like the rest of them. Yes, Voldemort was back but they weren't dead yet. For all the liveliness in the room, some of the Order members might as well be.

And this was her frame of mind during her first meeting with Severus Snape.

Alice couldn't deny she was a little frightened of the man. He practically screamed, "I want to kill you" with his snide demeanour, oily black hair and dark, cruel gaze.

But Alice didn't point this out when he sneered at her name as Dumbledore introduced them.

"Lovely to meet you, Professor Snip," she greeted, with a wave.

Snape scowled further when Sirius barked out a laugh, and even Lupin couldn't hold in a chuckle.

"It's. Snape. Severus Snape." He said, slowly, as if talking to a child.

Alice blinked and blushed, "Oh, sorry, my bad. Lovely to meet you, Severus. I'm Alice."

"I'm disinterested."

"Oh bloody Merlin, just pick a name already and stick with it," she complained.

Dumbledore placed a hand over his mouth to hide his grin as Snape spluttered before ignoring her completely. Which was hard to do when she was still humming, with Tonks – the metamorphagus Alice had the delight to meet at the start of the meeting who clearly fancied Remus, – acting as a backing singer.

Alice grinned at the pink haired witch in appreciation as she winked at her. She was aware that many people found her a little overbearing at times, her moods swinging from high to low with no in between, it seemed. The only people who had accepted this were Luna, Bill and her aunt. She'd add Dumbledore to the list but she was fairly certain he was more insane than herself.

Alice frowned down at her nails as the meeting began, describing Harry's hearing and the fact that he'd won. Even though it'd been weeks ago, they were only able to assemble all the members together now, due to their hectic schedules. It was unfortunate because Alice knew she needed to make Harry – and subsequently his friends – less suspicious or uncomfortable with her. They accepted her more because she was younger but there was a level of distrust stemming from her withholding what they perceived as vital information they were equipped to deal with.

She'd been told, privately, about Harry's prophecy and although she thought it a bit manipulative and unfair, she couldn't help but agree with Dumbledore hiding it from him. After all, she knew what it felt like to have a prophecy written about you. It resulted in paranoia and unneeded angst and Harry already had a cauldron full of both, she could tell just from his slumped shoulders.

But, also, Harry shouldn't have to suffer… his prophecy spoke of dying innocent or living a murderer. He would have to fight this monster to the _death_.

She felt sick at the thought. She'd cried openly after hearing his fate.

So she couldn't tell him.

It wasn't her place.

Alice briefly remembered what Dumbledore had said of her own prophecy surrounding the war against Voldemort. She could see why the monster wanted to kill her.

"_A child shall be born of those who defy darkness,_

_Of those living amongst the flowered fields,_

_Under teardrops of the phoenix._

_And she shall bear witness to the end,_

_Witness, judge, executioner._

_She shall save those who have been wronged,_

_And the phoenix shall cry once more."_

Alice shivered. It was why they'd changed her name when they'd gone into hiding, after all.

After finding out absolutely everything, Alice had been fifteen-years-old and a complete mess. She was so full of guilt and terror at having to be this apparent 'saviour'. But Dumbledore had assured her that no one knew who she was, and that she wasn't alone. He'd told her of Harry Potter, the great messiah.

And she'd, selfishly, been so grateful that he would get all the stares and attention instead of her. No one knew of her but Harry Potter was practically iconic.

She was a bit surprised he didn't have a chocolate frog by now.

Unlike Harry's uncanny resemblance, Alice was a blurred mix of her parents with no obvious distinctive markings or colourings. She could melt away into the Wizarding World under her false alias with no one the wiser.

But even just thinking that made the prophecy transform into a weight upon her shoulders. Like her burden had manifested from words to actions just by being spoken. And, she supposed, that was the essence of a prophecy.

Those words suggested she would save people in trouble, the 'wronged' innocent people, even at risk of her own death. And she would, she thought, glancing at Sirius' worn features next to Remus.

She hated divination because it was so vague… and yet every specification seemed to ruin someone's life.

Harry's prophecy was vague, Dumbledore had said. It could have been him or another child, she wasn't sure of his name but she knew he was unaware. And yet, by Voldemort choosing to specify Harry… the boy's life was altered forever.

His parents died. His life was threatened. And he became the Wizarding World's saviour, unwillingly.

Glancing at her nails again, she groaned quietly. She'd only painted them a dark red that morning and they'd already chipped. Bill nudged her ribs, and she smiled at him before returning her focus to the meeting.

"Now then. As you are aware I am sending Alice into Hogwarts. I believe it is necessary and my staff members have agreed to help you, Alice. Those whom are Order members have agreed," he gave a stern gaze at a sulking Snape, "to talk to you at any hour of the day or night. If it's important come and find one of us immediately."

Alice nodded, "I will."

"Harry is aware that you are there acting as protection and has accepted your position, understanding the need for it."

"Good."

"Also, and this is where it gets tricky," Dumbledore sighed wearily, "You must stay by Harry's side through everything. You will be sorted at the ceremony after the first years, but I admit… I am worried you will be sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. You are suited to both houses equally, in my opinion, a lot like your friend, Miss Lovegood."

At this point, Sirius frowned and spoke up. "How? She seems like a proper Gryffindor to me."

"Of course she would," Snape sneered, causing Sirius to bristle, "she's arrogant." Before anyone could interrupt Snape continued, uncaring, "However, like Miss Lovegood, Miss Trenton happens to hold a certain characteristic close to her heart that embodies Ravenclaw; her sight allows her wisdom no others can gain. It is the same reason Miss Lovegood is a true Ravenclaw. Her… unique perception allows for hidden truths to be obvious in her eyes, she is wiser in many ways. Equally, Miss Trenton's intelligence, as low as it may seem," he said, slowly, "has been altered by her psychic ability. She will forever be on a different level to her peers." Alice actually felt a blush at his reluctant compliment and, glancing over at the others, she saw them all raising their eyebrows at Snape who seemed nonplussed.

"Thank you Professor, it means a lot," Alice said, smiling genuinely. He didn't return the smile but she didn't care; he'd said something incredibly kind, even if he hadn't meant to. She turned to Dumbledore, "I'll get around the sorting somehow, if anything I'll just _ask_ the hat to let me in Gryffindor."

Dumbledore continued, with a small smile, "We shall see, Alice. Onto the next issue, I have tried to work the schedule so there is an empty space in all of his classes for you to fill should become a Gryffindor. Harry, unfortunately, seems to be suffering from a slight anxiety recently, due to the social stigma he is facing, as well as the survivor's guilt following the events of the Triwizard Tournament. I am aware of these problems. Alas, I cannot change Harry's emotions. They are his to feel freely, however terribly unfair they may be. Thus, I believe his anger may overpower him, particularly in the trials he may face in regards to Dolores Umbridge. I would appreciate it if you would… not take the fall _for_ him per say, but perhaps fall _with_ him, so he has someone to share the burden with. Do you understand?"

Surprised, Alice found she did. If Harry acted out and got into trouble, she had to make sure she'd be with him during the consequences. "I can handle that, don't worry Sir."

Other than the concern on Bill's face, no one spoke out against her and Alice happily listened to the remaining subjects.

"Miss Trenton, would I be able to talk to you privately?" Dumbledore asked at the end and Alice realised he was going to ask her about her vision.

With a reluctant nod, she followed him quietly past Sirius' mother's painting and into another room, leaving Bill to talk to his mother. The room they entered was a large grand library, with looming stacks of books and old candles burned to their wicks. The room was rather dark, with deep brown mahogany furnishings and a luxurious pair of leather reading chairs, sat comfortably beside a marble fireplace. She realised that Sirius' family were Blacks; her aunt had mentioned their wealth in a history lesson on Voldemort, but it was another thing to witness such obnoxious grandeur. She could see that they weren't afraid to show off. Funnily however, she never thought of Sirius as Sirius, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Rather, she thought of him as Sirius, Padfoot or previously Stubby Boardman because of Luna's thoughts on the subject.

Perhaps it was naïve to accept him without argument, but he looked so lost… like a puppy, ironically.

Silently waving his wand, all of the candles returned to their full waxes and lit, casting a reassuring glow around the room at Dumbledore's command.

Alice couldn't help but let out a relieved breath. She knew she was safe here because Dumbledore was, well, Dumbledore! But the house was very creepy. It made her think of death, dirt and… emptiness. Because that's what the old occupants of the house were. Empty. Their bigoted minds stopped them from feeling true emotions long before Alice's birth, or Harry's for that matter. They were destined to pointless existences because of their ridiculous beliefs.

Shaking herself of gloomy thoughts, she looked at Dumbledore as they sat opposite each other.

Without wasting breath she explained her vision immediately. They sat silently for a moment and she was reminded of talking to Bill about this weeks ago, the exact same routine. Talk. Think. Analyse.

"I think it's what my prophecy's talking about. I mean, Sirius is a '_wronged_' man, isn't he? It has to be!"

"Not necessarily, my dear. These types of things are hardly ever that straightforward, unfortunately."

"But the vision is so obvious! I think it means I'm going to save Sirius, Sir. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

Dumbledore hummed mysteriously. "Perhaps. The future, as you are more aware than most, Alice, is a confusing thing. It is… so very changeable."

"You don't think I'm supposed to save him? My vision shows him dying! I can't just _let_ him."

"I am not suggesting you should not save him, my dear. I am talking about another aspect of your vision. You say you believe yourself to be accepting of death in it. Do you believe you would be?"

She thought about it properly, biting her lip, and decided to be honest. He'd know if she wasn't. "I'm not scared of death, Sir," she said, quietly. "If anything, I made peace with it when my parents died to save me. I know they were good, loving people and because I know that… I can't bring myself to be afraid of returning to them."

Dumbledore's answering smile was incredibly sad.

"I know, child. It is unfortunate you should understand death with such grace and maturity. But I cannot change the world we live in. I, myself, often feel the same," his face gained a wistful quality as he spoke, seemingly to himself. For a fleeting moment, his childish energy dissipated, leaving him to truly look his age. "To see our lost loved ones would be a treasure beyond the limits of mere words."

"I know. I also know I have to do this, Albus," she said, earnestly, leaning forward in her chair. "It fits the prophecy."

Dumbledore sat quietly, revealing nothing of his thoughts. "I understand. You may very well be right. Only time will tell, I suppose."

Alice looked at him. After a moment of silence, she changed the subject.

"Sir, I was wondering… if I'm going to spend all this time with Harry shouldn't I tell him I'm a Seer? He'll just figure it out eventually, I'm sure of it. You said he was quite smart and I'm sure his friend, Hermione, I think it was, will definitely know eventually. Bill called her the brightest witch of her age!"

His returning gaze was solemn. Alice sighed, rubbing her head.

"I am afraid, my dear, you cannot reveal your true identity to Harry."

"I can't keep lying to him, though. He's gone through so much with his parents and then last year's tournament and Voldemort's return… he deserves to know. And it's gonna be so hard having to pretend I'm a normal witch all the time. I don't even know how I'm going to meet all these new people without fainting at least once, Sir."

Professor Dumbledore looked at her in silence before he answered. Alice wondered what he had gained from her expression. "It is not only for your own safety, but Harry's too. Voldemort can control Harry's mind. We cannot feed him such information as any inkling of knowing about Alison Meadowes would give Voldemort more incentive, and we would lose a large advantage. Alice, you must remain hidden in plain sight. If Voldemort finds you, not only will we lose any aid in our plight, but he will attempt to murder you once more."

Silently she agreed with him. Logically, it made sense. It was a good strategy and would likely aid their side massively. But she just hated lying to Harry, even if it was only avoiding telling him, it still felt like betrayal. Order information didn't make her feel guilty because it was actually a secret group. But this, this was just a part of who she was. Something she would always be.

Dumbledore's orders were absolute though and she respected him enough to know he could probably see the wisdom in not telling Harry, even if the wisdom eluded her own troubled mind.

"We know that all of the Order members are capable of Occlumency, some better than others, but it is this reason alone that allows them to know who you are. Even now we still speak privately of your visions, just in case. Your friend, Miss Lovegood, has a unique mind and it is this that allows her too to know of your gift. Harry does not have such a skill."

"I know," she said. Because she really did. As a Seer, her mind was born with a mental block of sorts. It wasn't quite Occlumency… instead it was as if all her thoughts were being seen through condensation on a window: too blurry to interpret properly. Thank Merlin.

Luna was a bit of a special case. Instead of being blurry or completely blocked, her mind flitted from thought to thought randomly, all of the words jumbling together in inaccurate sentences and so any attempt to search her memories or recent thoughts would be unsuccessful. She was, to put it bluntly, too hard to understand. Her aunt had often pondered over the idea that Luna might have a mild form of autism, something that made her see things just that little bit differently. It would make sense given Luna's inability to read social situations, her blunt honesty and some of the thoughts she had.

Either way, Alice was grateful because otherwise she'd only have Bill as a true friend to confide him. Autism or no, Luna was always her friend first. She wouldn't change her for the world.

"I am sorry, Alice, but it must be done," Dumbledore said, solemnly.

"Okay, I guess I understand," she said, tiredly.

"If it helps you," he said, "I have informed the school you require… lenience. Due to your medical condition."

His eyes were amused. She raised a sarcastic brow. "'Medical condition'?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "you suffer from chronic headaches and are prone to fainting spells – if you'll excuse the pun. I believe it may help your new position if the students hear this, rather than jumping to their own conclusions should anything happen."

Alice couldn't withhold her own laugh. Dumbledore could be very cunning when he wanted to be, no doubt.

"Ah, _that_ medical condition. Okay, sir, I'll do it. It'll be hard," she said, pointedly, "but I think I can manage it."

"Do your best, Alice. It is all anyone can ask of you."

"Sure, sure," she muttered, standing and walking to the door. "I think I'll go speak to them all then. If I'm going to be living with them for the next year, I should probably get to know them."

"I quite agree," Dumbledore said, smiling and gesturing with a hand, allowing her to leave the room. Breathing in and out slowly to calm down after such a serious discussion, Alice began heading upstairs to greet the teens.

Opening the door she grinned – it was slightly forced but no one noticed - at the huddle forms of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. "Well, hello you lot. It's been a while."

They all looked at her, gobsmacked, then burst out laughing at her outfit. She frowned and shuffled in, forcing her way between a disgruntled Fred and George with a fair amount of elbowing.

"What the – _ow!_ - bloody hell-"

"Are you – _ow!_ – wearing?"

"This is a designer wizarding robe, created and made just for me," she said, her head tilting as she smiled, wrinkling her nose a little. "But enough of my trendiness. What's new?"

Harry piped up from his position on the opposite bed, "I was told you were coming to Hogwarts to protect me."

Detecting no derision in his tone, Alice smiled, bowing as much as she could while seated between to huge guys. "Yes, Master. I am your gallant knight."

"So, how come you're in the Order?" Asked Ginny, curiously, "I mean it's just odd that they've accepted someone so young into it. From what I can tell, they dislike having to involve people our age at all."

Alice noted the defeated tone but didn't comment, noticing everyone was looking at her slightly suspiciously. "Well," she began, wondering what she was going to say, "I guess it's because I have experiences you guys don't. I mean, not in a bad way, in fact I'm probably naïve to a lot of things you aren't because I've been so isolated all this time, but… home schooling is very focused. I was able to do things when I wanted and I could expand on my knowledge and understanding of magic constantly, without restrictions."

Harry frowned at her, seeming to not accept her answer. "Does it have something to do with you fainting that time we first met you?"

"No," she lied seamlessly, not missing a beat. "I told you, I was a bit drunk." She paused, remembering Dumbledore's words, "And, you'll probably find out anyway so I'll just tell you now – I have a medical condition. It's manageable and I'm okay with it but it means I sometimes have these chronic headaches and faint from time to time. Plus, let's be fair Harry, I'd just spoken to – in my eyes – a mass murderer. Forgive me for feeling a _little_ faint at the sight of him."

Ginny looked worried, "Are you alright though? What's the condition?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," she said brightly but inside the guilt was overwhelming. She knew it was necessary but Merlin, she hated lying. "It can be a little troublesome but I try not to think about it. I don't like to talk about it." At least the last bit was true. She really didn't like to talk about it.

"What was the arch you talked about?" This time it was Hermione. She could see how the 'Golden Trio' managed to find dangerous situations all the time. Did they never hear of curiosity killing the cat?

Alice thought quickly, keeping a blank façade. They were all staring at her, even the twins. She suspected they would have left if it hadn't been something they wanted an answer to as well.

She decided to lie again. "Oh, bit of an, uh, odd term – my, uh, aunt used it all the time. 'Falling into the arch' basically means don't fall into darkness, y'know? Like, I was basically telling him he better be innocent or else."

"But you got all weird and dreamy – "

"I was drunk!" She interrupted. "Anyway, can we talk about something other than me embarrassing myself so thoroughly in front of the entire house?"

They were silent for a moment and it was incredibly awkward. Alice thought of what to say, but luckily Hermione gave in and came to her rescue out of compassion.

"Would you be able to show us a few spells, maybe? It's been a bit boring not being able to perform any magic outside of school."

Ron groaned next to the girl before lying down flat with his feet hanging off the bed, in defeat. "She's right. 'Specially with mum nagging us to do housework the muggle way."

Alice just grinned, "You know in wizarding houses, like this one, the magical signatures get mixed. The Ministry overlook any spells cast, assuming it's from of age wizards. So…"

Ginny sat up suddenly, "We can cast magic here?"

She nodded, "Yes. I think it's so underage wizards can do their homework and stuff. Completely prejudiced against muggleborns but useful now. Besides, even if this wasn't a mix of magical signatures, this place has so many wards it's completely unplottable. Your magic wouldn't register at the Ministry at all, none of ours do; otherwise they'd have found this house before. The Fidelius Charm completely masks any magic."

"Mum will blow her top if she finds out you kiddliwinks are doing magic though," said George, cheerfully.

"Yeah," Fred added. "She already hates Forge and myself doing it, let along you little nifflers."

"But that doesn't stop us," they chorused before grinning cheekily and abruptly apparating away. Alice jumped from the shock of them disappearing so suddenly but chalked it up to the twins being pranksters.

Looking over at the others, she saw Ginny and Ron looked offended while Hermione just looked accepting. "Well it just means we can't do magic _in front_ of them," Alice said, hoping it would cheer them up.

Ginny managed a smile. "Could you do a complex spell for us then? I heard mum saying you'd completed all the NEWT level ones and the twins never perform the cooler ones, other than apparating," she glared at the spot they'd been sitting in.

"Well name a spell, and I shall see if I can do it."

The red-haired girl pondered for a moment before smiling, "The Patronus charm. It's my favourite spell!"

"You can't do it yet Gin. How did you even know about it? You're a _fourth_ year!" Ron said.

"Doesn't mean I haven't heard of it, some of us _can_ read Ron," she retorted, dismissively.

"Okay," Alice said, "but don't get too excited. You'll all learn it eventually anyway, it's not exactly a secret spell, like Ginny said."

Everyone sat up eagerly; Alice raised a brow at Harry, and motioned for him to join her in the spell. Dumbledore had talked to her about his many daring escapades after all. "You too, Harold."

"But –"

"Nuh uh, if I'm going to be a performing monkey, so are you."

Alice cleared her mind, closing her eyes. She thought of her aunt lying under the stars with her, they were both naming the constellations. She could hear gentle waves in the background and the smell of their bonfire. It was a pseudo-astronomy lesson...

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Came the call from across the room, and she opened her eyes to a majestic stag appearing to stand tall in front of her.

Silently, Alice also cast the spell, watching as her patronus appeared. It was a cute penguin that waddled around Harry's feet before sliding on its belly over their heads and disappearing in a blue swish next to the fading stag.

Ginny cooed over how adorable it was causing her to blush while Hermione looked at her with a spark of eager curiosity. Mentally, Alice sighed. She liked the curly haired witch, but she knew she'd tire of constant questions about her magical ability. Her mind was already exhausted trying to keep up with her lies. Secretly, she hoped that Harry performing it too would take some of the pressure off her.

She was half-right.

"Harry! I didn't know you could perform that spell!" Ginny said, looking at him in shock. Rubbing his neck sheepishly, Harry smiled at her.

Hermione looked at Ginny like she was stupid and said, "Of course he can. It's how he defeated the dementors in third year, remember? Those weren't just rumours; I saw it."

"I have to say I was impressed when Dumbledore told me that, Harry," Alice commented with a smile for the embarrassed wizard. She admired Harry a bit more then. She could tell he hated the attention and his modesty was endearing, if a bit disheartening in that it probably was connected to such unloving guardians if Tonks was right.

However, Hermione quickly turned the spotlight to the newest addition to Grimmauld Place.

"Alice! You can perform the Patronus charm _non-verbally_! Do you know how many wizards can actually manage that in their lifetime? Hardly any! The spell itself is a feat to accomplish! It was simply brilliant! You must be able to perform so many – "

Alice stopped listening but nodded with a smile as Hermione ranted for a good minute. She wasn't silly enough to pretend she wasn't an able witch. She was not incredibly intelligent, but she was determined, hardworking and powerful. She'd mastered every spell given to her, even if it took her a while, and because of her difficulty with some of them, she'd made sure to revise extensively, and to look for extra spells to learn.

She glanced around the room, almost laughing at the glazed looks of Ron and Ginny and then glanced at Harry, shocked to see him looking at her.

She gave him a smile and focused as he mouthed something.

_Well done_, he complimented, gesturing to where her patronus had been moments ago.

_You too_, she mouthed back with a discreet thumbs up.

After a long babble, Hermione calmed down and the conversation restarted but Alice decided it was time to leave. Stretching as she stood, she smiled at all of them.

"I'm going to have to love you and leave you," she said, "but, I will see you on September 1st. I won't be on the train but I'll try to see you guys after the feast, if not during it. I'm slightly nervous but it'll be awesome."

She was given tight hugs from Ginny and Hermione and embarrassed smiles from Harry and Ron.

"It'll be wonderful having another girl to talk to," Hermione whispered, "The boys are great, but it can get a little taxing at times."

Alice chuckled at Ginny's knowing nod. "Don't worry, I'll straighten them out!"

"Well I hope you're in Gryffindor," Hermione said, hugging Alice once more before releasing her.

She left the room as they shouted goodbye, smiling.

When she was alone, the smile fell. It had been slightly forced, she knew.

Alice was lucky to have actually bonded with them all, even if it was tentative, because it would probably make Hogwarts a lot easier. But she was dreading the day she began having visions about them. She knew it was coming, it was an unavoidable part of her.

Hopefully, she could remain distanced from the rest of the students, or she'd be bombarded with headaches every day.

Alice fell into a sad daze as she said goodbye to Bill and the Order, ignoring the concerned expressions and questions from Mrs Weasley. Quietly, she fled to the front door as inconspicuously as possible and apparated.

Her thoughts swirled around the prophecy, both hers and Harry's.

She didn't realise until her feet hit the ground that she'd arrived at Godric's Hollow.

She knew why.

Trudging forward, she passed through the black iron gates, her feet leading her. The air was humid and she felt slightly sticky and uncomfortable in the heavy material Luna had made for her. She wished she'd been wearing a loose t-shirt or a vest.

Her hair was falling from the messy ponytail she had shoved it in and she could feel small tears dripping down her face. She didn't cry often. She didn't even know why she was crying now when it was weeks since Voldemort's return.

Grimmauld Place was a looming reminder, though. Dark, deadened, evil… the people living there paranoid and frustrated. Lying to Harry. Her vision of Sirius. Dumbledore's mission. The prophecy.

The sadness had crept up on her and it wasn't until she knelt down, stroking the italic lettering embedded in cool stone, that she was reminded of the ever-present longing in her chest for them.

In Loving Memory of:

**David Meadowes and Dorcas Meadowes**

_ 19__th__ January 1955 – 6__th__ August 1981 | 21__st__ February 1957 – 10__th__ August 1981_

**To fight for what is right, is to fight for love. **

Alice's smile was wobbly and sad.

The cemetery was silent but for the chirping of crickets. It was peaceful, as if the dead were truly just sleeping.

She hadn't come back here since Voldemort's return. It had been too raw, too painful. It still was.

Her parents. She wondered, often, what they would think of her if they knew her now. Would they be proud?

She had decided every time that she didn't care if she'd proved herself, she just wanted them to be there, with her. Whether it be because she had died or they returned to her.

Because the hollow in her chest was perpetually throbbing.

Death was easy. Simple. You just… died. No more heartache or loneliness or horrifying visions she had no control over.

It would be peaceful and filled with her loved ones.

Life was vivid and sharp and painfully cruel.

Absently she noticed how quickly she'd fallen to melancholy since her arrival at Grimmauld Place earlier that day. An extreme drop from high to low, as always. But she didn't care.

As she stood, after staring at the cold stone, she glanced around the graveyard, eyes searching. She found what she was looking for. Pale white marble glowing slightly in the darkness.

It felt odd to be so warm in a place of death. She felt rude for not shivering. She wiped a bead of sweat from the back of her neck, feeling the clumped, tangled hair sticking to her skin, having fallen from the hair tie.

She made her way over to the larger grave stone, holding two names. The names of heroes.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death," she read aloud.

She breathed in quickly. The burden she had felt earlier weighed down heavily again. She knew, then, as she looked at this grave, that she had to protect him. They had died for him.

So would she, she decided. He deserved to live.

"I'll protect him, I promise you," she said, looking at the grave.

She knew being psychic meant she was connected to the supernatural more than the average witch or wizard, so she felt little surprise when the whispers of thanks echoed through her mind, as well as a strange feeling of… protective warning.

They were warning her.

Someone was near.

She wondered if she was hallucinating. But then she heard it. A faint rustle of leaves, and footsteps nearing her.

"Show yourself!" She barked, wand ready, glaring around. It was too dark to make out anything distinctive. "I assure you, you do _not_ want to make me your enemy."

Silence replied before suddenly.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A green light flashed by her face, missing by inches as she dodged, rolling into the trees and hiding in the darkness. Thank Merlin for quick reflexes.

"_Expelliarmus!_" She thought, aiming at the shadow from which the spell had appeared. She sighed in relief, hearing a thud as the victim crashed to the ground from the force of the spell. A wand landed a few feet in front of her.

Her mind was clinical. She wasn't focusing on the fact she'd had an attempt on her life. Instead, she went to move forwards, to see who it was and take them to the Order if need be.

But more footsteps sounded. More and more robed figures appeared.

"Death Eaters," she muttered under her breath, looking over them from her vantage point in the shadows. Their creepy silver masks gleamed under the moonlight. They looked like dementors. She realised though, that that was probably the idea. They headed over to their fallen comrade before searching for her. "Shit."

There were too many and she was alone.

She _couldn't_ be taken.

Her gift, her secrets. They couldn't have them.

Cursing more in her mind, Alice wiped her face, focused, and held her wand, knuckles white from the strength. She thought of her home and apparated away.

Her feet hit sand and she fell forward onto the beach, gasping.

The air was still.

She'd almost been killed. She'd almost been_ killed!_

"Al?" She heard a distant shout, "Al is that you?!"

Jumping to her feet she cried out, too exhausted for more non-verbal spells, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Someone in the distant was hit, unprepared for the assault, and crashed frozen to the ground. Alice held her wand steady, glaring as she ran forward, glancing around for any danger. Constant vigilance was ingrained in her mind, after all.

But she soon cursed as she spotted the red hair and familiar fang earring.

"_Finite_. Oh shit, I'm so sorry Bill, it's been crazy," she said before remembering herself. She held her wand in front of her as Bill shakily stood, looking incredulous. "What did I tell you your name was when we met?"

"Alice – "

"Answer the question!"

"Doofus!" He shouted back, "Now what the hell is going on?!"

She dropped her arm before hugging him with all her strength, gasping.

"I'm so sorry. I-I went to Mum and Dad's graves," she cried, "but someone was there. They couldn't see me but they tried t-to-"

"To what Alice, what did they do?"

"To kill me! I disarmed them but loads of them showed up."

"_What_?! Are you alright?! They tried to fucking kill you?!"

"I apparated away before they saw me or got too close," she answered. Alice clutched his robes, shivering despite the heat, "They were Death Eaters, Bill! I went to Mum and Dad's grave. They might know it's _me_! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin they tried to k-kill me."

"Calm down," Bill soothed, although his expression was extremely worried. He hugged her tightly, leading her to his own house as she began sobbing, snapping out of her soldier-like mind and starting to feel shock creeping in, "They can't get through these wards and you said they didn't see your face, it'll be okay. Sh. It'll be okay, I promise. I'll protect you. I'll send a Patronus to Dumbledore to let him know but they'll probably be gone by now. All you'll have to do is give a debriefing of what happened and then we'll get you to bed. Safe and sound, I promise," he said.

As they approached his front door though, he worriedly spoke again, almost to himself. He was shaken from what she'd told him and paler than ever. "Merlin, Alice, you can't ever go there alone. Ever. I-if he finds out you're there…"

He didn't finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>"I have heard whispers, Macnair. I wish for these whispers to become truths. Could you be so kind as to tell me <em>exactly<em> what is going on? I suggest you do so quickly. I am quite," there was a pause. Red eyes flashed. "… restless tonight." The voice was high pitched yet impossibly cruel.

"M-my Lord, I have been f-following your orders and have remained at my station. This evening, the graveyard was entered by a figure. They were hidden by the darkness. I followed them, my Lord, as you ordered. The person, they went to the mudblood and blood traitor's gravestones though, the Potter boy's parents! I tried to curse them, t-tried to kill them because they could be a t-threat, but they disarmed me before I could get too close… my Lord. The others came to my aid b-but the f-figure had already apparated away."

The skeletal hands twitched before continuing to stroke the scales of a serpent that had wrapped around a translucent, white arm.

"Was it Potter? Surely Dumbledore is not such a fool as to allow him to visit there," the voice mused.

"I believe it was a woman. I couldn't see their face but the form was slighter and the voice was feminine," it was spoken frantically.

A pause. A high, grating sound.

Laughter.

"Oh you do, do you? And who was this elusive woman, Macnair?"

Shaky and weak, the words spewed out quickly, "She also visited the Meadowes' grave, my Lord."

A longer pause.

"_Legilimens_."

Excruciating seconds later the robed form collapsed, panting.

The other stared into the crackling fire next to the large, plush seat. The fire almost licked at white, pale feet. They were dirty, bones glaring out, stretched taut over the skin. The room was heady and uncomfortably hot, but the creature did not feel heat. It was forever cold.

Demonic eyes flashed again.

"You have done well, Macnair. Despite _severely_ lacking details, this is still valuable information."

A calm settled over the room.

"_Crucio._"

Over the screams, the hand continued to stroke the serpent, fingering the wand tightly. Ignoring the convulsing figure contorting against the marble floor, the voice spoke again. Thoughtfully. Maliciously.

"The foolish Seer child has come out to play, it seems."


End file.
